


Wing Man

by NiceBoutineer



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Human AU, Magic, relationship, when you summon a better boyfriend for your friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiceBoutineer/pseuds/NiceBoutineer
Summary: Don't you hate it when you accidentally summon a goblin and he falls in love with your roommate? And your roommate is your crush's sister? Well, at least, he'll be your wing man.





	Wing Man

It was a quiet night, Sunny was home alone with not much to do. He didn’t have class until Monday and his two closest friends, Dawn and Marianne, were out together on a double date. Sunny tried to act like this didn’t bother him with “have a good time"s and "I’m sure he’ll call you soon"s but when you’re alone you don’t have to put up an act; you can relax and be miserable all you want. Marianne, his roommate and sister of Dawn, was with her boyfriend of almost a year now, Roland. She was really fun, caring and he always felt like she had a secret wisdom but maybe that was a girl thing he’d never understand. Roland was an okay enough guy though Sunny couldn’t say he really got along with him. It was more of a social politeness than they were friends because of who he was dating. Dawn however, Dawn was perfect. Her hair was creamy soft sheeps wool with a radiant shine. Her smile was endless and so genuine it was the closest thing to real magic in the world. They were childhood friends and he had been in love with her for as long as he could remember. But even with her hundreds of crushes, Sunny never seemed to make it onto the list. In his heart he was upset but he was mature enough to know that romantic love isn’t the only love in the world, and he truly wanted her happiness, so Sunny gave all he could in what their relationship was.

But on nights like tonight, when it just hits you hard, you can’t blame him for getting emotional. It probably wasn’t a great start to binge watching his favorite comedy sitcom that he KNEW had a love triangle with the fan favorites. It hit a little close to home watching the friend not act on his true feelings as his crush plans her wedding with her fiancé who didn’t appreciate her. He slumped off the couch and shuffled to the kitchen to make the very easy and emotional food dump that is Spaghetti Rings. Oh god only the plain kind was left, how pathetic. Marianne was a weirdo who didn’t like the meatball kind but without the meatballs it becomes the cereal equivalent of pasta. Sunny let himself feel as lousy as he could manage, calling himself stupid for not saying something sooner to her. Feeling guilty like he was betraying their friendship. Disappointed that this is how he handles himself, like a child, instead of doing something about it.

He remembered the gift Dawn had gotten him a few summers ago: some rose quartz crystals. She had gotten him and Marianne a bunch of crystals from a shop saying they did all kinds of things! Some were for dreaming, balance, love, energy and ambition, really a thousands things! The tiger’s eye was the one that genuinely caught Marianne’s attention. Maybe it was because her eyes shared the same amber tones. Dawn, however, endlessly rattled off crystal facts that whole summer until something else caught her attention. Was macrame next? Wait… karaoke? Dawn had a million hobbies and it was Sunny’s hobby to keep up with her ever expanding list. But he had always kept those crystals from that summer as a treasure from the person who meant most to him. After a super serious fifteen minuet google research effort, Sunny was sure he could put together a decent meditation. Honestly, he had a pretty okay set up, considering. Tea lights, the rose quartz and some clear quartz, some primrose petals (which were Dawn’s favorite flower), a spoon (okay so he didn’t get what the spoon was for but he did grab one), and warm milk with honey.

So there he was, on the floor next to the couch and tv, in their apartment, 9pm on a Friday night; the candle light made everything soft and warm and a little floaty, like a dream. He thought about all the things he could be doing, all the parties and people and sights that were going on right now. But what he honestly couldn’t stop thinking about, not for the last eighteen years, was Her. Sunny held tight one of the rose quartz and, from his heart, softly sang, "seems like everywhere I go, the more I see the less I know… But I know one thing, that I love you…” through tightly shut eyes, a few tears roll away. Sunny needed this. He needed to let go of these feelings and bot keep them bottled up. “What can I do? Is there any way she could love me? What do I have to do? I’d do anything…” he pleaded desperately, to no one in particular, since he was alone. But magic always has ears, always has eyes and they were aware of Sunny’s genuine feelings. He let it all out, explaining to the shadows how wonderful Dawn was, and how she would bring him cute trinkets and snacks to make him happy. How she would make up little songs about him every morning on their walk to university. And when she looked to him for support it made him feel like the most important person in the world. But he didn’t know what to do with his feelings, except to cry them out here. Maybe releasing some of the pressure would ease his heart for a little longer. Maybe he was making too much of things…

The candles, which had been steadily burning, began to wildly flail their tails. Normally, there are sounds living anywhere, but knocking sounds started happening, like they were inside the apartment with him. His breathing was calm and counted, trying to meditate. A strange air, almost like a wind was stirring inside as Sunny quietly meditated, was changing the cozy dream vibe into something else. Something more. “Please, I need help if she’s going to love me” he mumbled, referring to him helping himself to deal with his problems head on, but magic had other plans for him. A primrose petal kicked up off the floor and glided onto his cheek. He opened his eyes to see that maybe being home alone was starting to creep him out, when all the candles hushed their flames, the room was pitch black. Sunny leapt to his feet , “Okay seriously, I’m done, where is the light switch? I gotta go out and be outside for a while with other people I’m getting all fidgety-” but as he pawed for the switch, his hand landed on something rough. It was almost like, wet wood? “Aye, is that… a primrose petal ye have?” Sunny’s stomach dropped, there was an intruder in the apartment. He started to back away but the strangers foot steps walked with him, “No wonder Sugar Plum was listening to ye”. Fumbling to get to his phone, Sunny was trying not to trip over everything on the floor and coffee table, who knows what his guys deal was, or how much time he had to get away.

He got to the door and fussed with the chains to unlock it, accidentally knocking the switch besides the door frame. There, the shadow of the person behind him, tall and lean but… it looked like he had six arms, er, what? “Ye said ye wanted help. But being rude t'a guest?” He could have opened the door and run, but something in Sunny made him turn around. There, a creature stood before him. It almost looked like he was wearing amour made of a dark shell. And he had wings, like a beetle or something… and a staff, almost as tall as the creature itself, twisted wood with a pretty stone in the center top. Sunny screamed and tried to flatten himself against the door, but the stranger rolled their eyes, “Oi, thass'enough. I am Bog King. King of The Dark Forrest, and ye wanted my help, and now, ye’ve got it.” Bog King leaned closer to get a better look at the human who summoned him.

“But I, I didn’t-”

“Sunny? You near the door? Can you let me in I forgot my keys!” Marianne yelled and softly knocked from the outside hallway. Why was she back so early? They usually aren’t home until later! And she heard him, she knows he’s there! But even worse, Bog King had heard her. “Well then, ye don’t want te be rude, do ye?”

**Author's Note:**

> If the magic is confusing, wait for the next chapter which will explain what Bog was doing during all this. Thanks for reading! I'm super excited for this one! Again it was a comic that got WAY out of hand haha


End file.
